First Christmas
by CrazedwiththeCullens
Summary: It's the first Christmas the Cullen's have been in Forks. Riley and Edward are unconsummated mates. But Edward and the Cullen's determination that they are damned get on Riley's nerves and cramps the Christmas spirit. So he decided to do something about it. They won't believe him so maybe they will believe a professional. While Riley gives the Cullen's a special Christmas gift -
1. Chapter 1

Editors Notes:

I came up with the idea for this story last Christmas when I heard for the first time Mahalia Jackson rendition of "What Child is this". I'm not usually a big fan of soul, but it spoke to me, and the church and the bible scene came to me. After I wrote "I hope you had the time of your life" I thought it would work better as part of that story arc rather than a stand-alone story.

I'd encourage you to listen to it before reading, the first scene goes so well with it. Here's a link… watch?v=DdaqMqZJykw

For anyone who hasn't read chapter 2 of "I hope you had the time of your life" I based the character of Rev. Mike Ryan on the monsignor in 'Guess who's coming to dinner' and a minister I once knew (Who wasn't Irish though.)

This story has grown and grown so it's in two parts, I'm planning on posting the second within a week.

I've also tried a different style, this is written in the third person narrator rather than the first person, so let me know what you think.

A note of warning, there is a pretty extreme oral sex scene at the end so if you prefer romance and not the hard stuff stop reading just after the nightmare, you'll get plenty of warning before it starts heating up and you won't miss any plot, just the juicy stuff.

This story is a gift to my two most supportive readers Vykki_Q and Elizabeth. Thanks Guy's you lift me up! Merry Christmas ;-)

Enjoy.

See end note for more…

'What child is this' Mahalia Jackson

What child is this, who, laid to rest,  
On Mary's lap is sleeping?  
Whom angels greet with anthems sweet,  
While shepherds watch are keeping?  
This, this is Christ the King,  
Whom shepherds guard and angels sing:  
Haste, haste to bring Him laud,  
The babe, the son of Mary.

Why lies He in such mean estate,  
Where ox and donkeys are feeding?  
Good Christians, fear, for sinners here  
The silent Word is pleading.  
Nails, spears shall pierce him through,  
the cross he bore for me, for you.  
Hail, hail the Word made flesh,  
the Babe, the Son of Mary.

So bring him incense, gold, and myrrh,  
Come, peasant, king, to own him.  
The King of kings salvation brings,  
Let loving hearts enthrone him.  
Raise, raise a song on high,  
The virgin sings her lullaby  
Joy, joy for Christ is born,  
The babe, the Son of Mary.

This, this is Christ the King,  
Whom shepherds guard and angels sing:  
Haste, haste to bring Him laud,  
The babe, the son of Mary.

Sorry everyone… this time of the year is frantic so I had to break this up. I definitely will be posting the end in a couple of days or so, promise!

OK and I also know it rarely snows in Forks that early in the season, but WTF I've only seen the snow twice in my life so I wanted a white Christmas damn it!

takes deep breath…

It was a cold, dark night, mist swirled around the newly fallen snow that lay crisp and fresh on the ground. The streetlights seemed to make no headway against the mist and the only other illumination came from the small church, the light blazing from its large windows like a beacon in the frosty night.

Edward's Silver Volvo crunched to a halt on the snow as they pulled up opposite Fork's High in the parking lot of the Fork's First (and only) Congregational Church.

Edward left the engine running so Riley could saviour the heat for a few moments more before they made their dash to the Church.

Edward also needed time to collect his thoughts… he had no idea why he let Riley drag him along to this. He hadn't set foot in a church for 85 years. He was more than a little worried. His Religious upbringing had been heavy on the old testament, a wrathful God eager to strike down any sinner, and as far as Edward could see he was the greatest mass murder in Forks at the moment, couldn't get much higher on the sinner list.

As if sensing this Riley took Edwards right hand off the steering wheel and laced his fingers through it. It was ice cold, but Riley had learnt not to flinch at it. His super-hot hand began to warm it as Riley tried to poor all his love and support into the gesture. Riley said nothing. He didn't need to. Edward could hear his thought clearly. Encouraging. Loving. Edward couldn't believe how lucky he was to have finally found someone after all this time… and not just anyone, but someone who's love for him blazed like a forest fire. Warmed his cold dead stone heart till he felt it almost start to beat again.

Riley gave Edward's hand a little squeeze and asked mentally if Edward was ready.

Edward was amazed at how Riley had fallen into telepathic communication with him. He had just taken it in his stride as if it were normal that his every thought could be heard rather than being freaked out as most people would be.

He also had learnt how to hide his thoughts to some degree which Edward found irritating but strangely endearing. Riley never hid bad thoughts, or trivial ones. He usually put his effort into hiding things that either would hurt Edward, or a surprise he was going to give Edward.

Edward had had no surprises in 85 years, knowing what everyone was thinking almost before they did, meant that life was very predictable. Riley's first surprise had knocked Edward sideways and he wasn't sure he liked it. But when he knew he could trust Riley, that it was all from love, Edward came to relish the sensation. Riley was the first person to show such care. Even his family hadn't. Though this didn't stop the ever curious Edward prying into Riley's mind to try and get a glimpse, something Riley found out and turned against Edward in a playful way.

Edward still didn't have a clue what Riley had bought him for Christmas… Riley careful never thought about presents when in Edward's presence, or to tease him thought of the most ridiculous ones… I pneumatic sextoy for example that just freaked Edward out.

Riley enjoyed fucking with Edwards head a little, which Edward also thought incredibly captivating and also mightily irritating.

The only other character fault Riley had, if you could call it that was his persistence. Once on track he was unstoppable, impossible to dissuade, like now with the simple raising of an eyebrow he again asked if Edward was ready.

Edward let out a totally unnecessary breath to emphasis his reticence and nodded.

'Let's do this' thought Riley. And the theme from mission impossible ran through his head. Edward rolled his eyes, Riley gave him a small smile, at first mischievous, then contrite. He was trying to lighten the atmosphere but knew Edward too well to think he could succeed. He apologized with his eyes and it took all Edwards strength not to go over and kiss Riley in front of everyone… but that would have broken the vampire's cardinal rule, 'never make a spectacle of yourself'.

They hurried as fast as the ice would allow Riley to walk unaided, over to the entrance to the church, clouds of mist coming from Riley's mouth, and even from Edward's with the temperature differential from his body that was at room temperature or just below and the cold outside.

Edward took Riley's hand when he skidded… people's opinions be damned; he wouldn't allow Riley to hurt himself just because of what people may think.

They came to the entrance to the church where the light blazed out. Most of the small congregation had already fled inside into the comparative warmth. The long suffering minister stood on the threshold rubbing his hands to keep them warm and looking for any last stragglers.

His eyes came to rest on Riley and Edward coming over. A smile graced his face.

He knew Riley… he and his mother were regular attendees, he admired that they helped the Quileute down on the res, which is where they met and the way they were friends with them not patronizing like some 'do-gooders'; but who was his friend? His smile broadened. A new young person to their small congregation. He raised his eyes to the havens and quietly thanked God for his providence.

Edward smiled at the thought.

"Merry Christmas Master Biers… And who do we have here with you." He said in the sing song light Irish brogue.

"This is my friend Edward Cullen, He's Doctor Cullen's son, they are new to town, and I thought he might like to see what we do for Christmas." Said Riley. Taking the minister's proffered hand and shaking it.

Edward extended his hand as well. "It's an honor sir." Said Edward in his best kiss ass way, half smile and everything, he thought he might need all the allies he could get to make it through this night intact.

"The pleasure is all mine master Cullen and call me Mike, everyone does, I'm only sir to me bank manager, and he doesn't mean it." he said with an impish smile gracing his face. Edward returned the smile.

"Oh laddie, your hand's freezing," said the minister. Edward immediately retracted it.

"I guess it's that time of year." Said Riley coming to Edward's aid.

"Get inside the pair of you before your freeze to death, I've got me electric long johns on under this." He pointed to his cassock. "God's warmth needs a little helping hand on nights like this." Another smile. Edward couldn't help liking the man. He was one of the kindest men he knew, his thoughts all pure and joyous.

Riley placed his hand on Edward's shoulder and guided him inside. The unmistakably intimate gesture was not lost on the minister who let out a little knowing smile. Which Riley missed and Edward didn't notice, he was too busy staring with dread at the altar.

Riley noticed Edwards hands was trembling… to anyone looking they would have presumed it was from the cold, but Riley knew it was from fear. Edward had never been afraid since he was changed, but he was now petrified. He dragged his gaze from the alter and up to the rafters of the ceiling, he almost expected the roof to peel off and bolts of lightning and brimstone to come falling down upon him.

Riley took his hand tightly. Another gesture the minister noticed who was following them in, having decided there would be no more latecomers and it was time to get started.

Riley thought clearly to Edward… 'it's ok… nothing's going to happen.'

Edward glanced at Riley nervously. Riley saw the terror in his eyes. Edward again returned his gaze to the ceiling. Riley followed it and put two and two together.

They took a pew near the back by themselves so no one could see them. Edward was barely holding it together; Riley knew keeping up appearances for others would be too much.

Riley again thought to Edward whose gaze was still fixed on the ceiling.

'there is no way, no how, God is going to strike you down… if he tries he has to come through me.'

Edward again looked at Riley sceptical, until he saw the determination burning in his eyes, he meant it… he would stand in the way of the Lords lightning bolts to shield Edward.

'I mean it Edward… I would stand between you and harm any day, even defy God if I have to.'

Edward swallowed. He gazed deep into Riley's eyes and saw the sincerity there. What did he do to deserve such loyalty?

The minister started the service. There were a few hymns, some bible readings and then the minister gave a short sermon. It was about God's eternal love. That he loved the world so much he sent his only son down to save the sinners and give them redemption. Edward remembered similar Christmas sermons from his childhood, but the words never sank in… now with his immortal experience he was enraptured…

The minister's light brogue danced across the words… there were a few jokes to lighten things, but his deep sincerity and belief that everyone could be saved struck Edward… he would have to talk to Carlisle about what he had heard tonight.

The minister fixed Edward with his friendly gaze as he summed up the bit about everyone was saved… it was as if he was giving the sermons especially for Edward's benefit, as though he knew…. But how could he… maybe he just could see a soul in torment… Edward could only read compassion in his thoughts and concern for Edward's well being.

When the final hymn was sung the minister made his way up to the back of the church to Farewell his flock into the cold night.

Edward was so shell shocked he just sat there as people walked past, smiling and nodding their heads, all happy to see two teenagers in church on Christmas eve in these godless times… it gave them a feeling on hope. This mixed with Edward's confusion and made things even worse.

Riley placed his hand on Edwards arm to let him know he was there for him.

Riley thought 'are you ok?' there was a touch of worry in his thoughts, he wondered if he did the right thing bringing Edward, making him confront his fears head on, whether it was too much. Riley chastised himself for being so pushy, remembering the obvious pain Edward had experienced.

"I'm fine" replied Edward to reassure Riley. He didn't know if he was… but he was still alive, which was a starting point, but had more questions than he had answers.

When everyone had filed out Riley stood and questioned Edward with his eyes. Edward slowly raised himself and they walked out to the minister on the threshold.

"Thank you for the service, it was beautiful." Said Riley.

"Very moving." added Edward.

Riley looked at Edward then the minister. A silent conversation seemed to be going on between them. Riley then summoned up courage and hoped Edward wouldn't hate him for what he was about to do.

"Mike," Riley said a little uneasily, he was still not used to calling a man so much his senior by his first name, an old fashioned concept that Edward found reassuring and endearing. "My friend had a question about your sermon." Edward shot Riley a killer glance as if to say don't go there. Riley looked apologetically at him then plunged on. "When you said that God sent Jesus down to forgive our sins… does that mean all our sins? Is there a sin so great; like murder, that God could never forgive?"

"Well, I'm glad you two were paying attention. That's simple to answer. God is love, Jesus died so we would have that. If you are repentant of your sins, and believe in the love of the lord, then you could have killed a thousand people and God would forgive you." Said the minister seriously looking at Edward. Edward swallowed. The words hit him like a bolt of lightning… how could this man know… but if he was right… there might be hope.

Seeing that things had got far too serious for Christmas time the minster tried to lighten matters. "Now I know our lot doesn't believe in confession, but I don't suppose your young self has a mass murder to confess to?"

Edward swallowed again. He knew his body language was way off but couldn't pull himself together enough to change it. "No." he managed to choke out with what sounded like a hollow laugh.

"You just need to confess your sins to God right Mike." Said Riley trying to save the situation before it spun out of control, or any further out of control.

"That's right laddie… while I may be a terrible old busy body, it's not me that needs to know what you or anyone else has done… and God already knows what has been done, he'd just like you, or anyone to admit it and ask for his forgiveness… Not unreasonable of him if you think about it." The minister eyes flickered from Riley to Edward, back and forth before coming to rest on Edward. He had an inkling of what the two were so nervous about, why they thought they might need God's forgiveness… the bible was fairly clear about those mater… though of course Jesus never mentioned it. The minister tossed up whether to mention that, but thought that it would be better if they raised it.

Edward was so shell shocked that he didn't pay attention to where the minister thoughts were leading.

"Food for thought." Said Riley thinking Edward needed to get out of there before he fried his brain.

"Indeed, Merry Christmas boys and now hurry off home lest you catch your death of cold." Said the minister. "I'll be seeing you tomorrow morning?" he added.

"I'll definitely be there with Mum; I'm not sure what Edwards family is doing." Said Riley.

The minister smiled at this and waved them off. When he saw they were safely to their car he began shutting up the church. He raised his eyes to heaven and thanked God for giving him another young person in his church… it was the best Christmas present he could get.

When Edward and Riley climbed in the car Edward automatically turned the engine on to warm the cab. He was operating on autopilot, a million thoughts running through his head. He was knocked from his reverie by the feeling of sorrow coming off of Riley.

Riley had his head in his hands and was apologizing to Edward in his head.

"Riley what is it?" Edward asked concerned.

Riley looked up at him with red rimmed eyes, he was near to tears with grief… "I pushed you too far… I'm so sorry. I always do it…I think I know best for everyone, and now I've hurt you…" this came out of the blue.

"Riley, I'm fine…" Edward said, trying to sound sincere… "I just have a lot on my mind." Riley's eyes winced at this. Edward realized he would need to tell Riley what he thought, Riley was so good at reading Edward he often forgot that Riley was not telepathic, but when Riley's senses were clouded with emotion like they are now, his extrasensory faculties let him down.

"Thankyou." Said Edward. Riley looked surprised and shocked. 'for what' he asked in his mind. "For bringing me to church, for asking that question… I know it mightn't seem it, but a huge load has been taken off me… I can't wait to talk to Carlisle about it. Thank you." Edward said sincerely.

Riley dared to offer a smile. Edward used his telepathy to see if anyone was in sight, they were alone. He then raised his right hand to Riley's face and cupped his cheek. Rubbing his cold thumb over it. Riley leant into the tender gesture. They didn't need to speak now. They both understood where they were up to. Edward lent in and kissed Riley tenderly. They sat like this for a few minutes. Then Edward realized that time was escaping and he had promised Mrs Biers that he would have Riley home by midnight. And they still had Alice's Christmas eve party to go to.

"We better be going or I'll be in trouble with your mother." Said Edward.

"Hell and brimstone would be a synch compared." Said Riley with a smile. Edward didn't doubt him.

Edwards hand sank down to take Riley's and they drove off.

….

When Riley had mentioned the words 'Christmas' and 'party' Alice had nearly gone apoplectic. She had been dismayed by the Cullen's lack of festive creativity over the past five decades… but now they had a human who loved Christmas in their midst, it gave her an excuse to go over the top… and there was no over the top like Alice's over the top.

Edward drove up the long drive… they saw the lights from the house long before it was actually visible.

"Alice?' Riley asked.

"You might need to brace yourself… and put on sun glasses." Said Edward ruefully.

As they rounded the corner the house came into view. It had more lights on it then the Empire State Building. All the trees around were illuminated in fairy lights of all different colors flashing on and off in many different types of syncopation.

If anyone else attempted it, it would have look gaudy, but Alice had an amazing ability to be completely ostentatious but with immaculate taste.

"Wow," was all Riley could say as they climbed out before he was assailed by the whirling dervish know as Alice at Christmas.

"What do you think? what do you think?" she squealed as she gripped Riley in a bear hug.

"Alice let him breath…" Said Edward. Alice gave him a drop dead look.

Finally, Alice pried herself off Riley allowing him enough oxygen to communicate. "I can't wait to see the tree." Alice's childish enthusiasm bubble over even more as she grabbed Riley's hand and dragged him inside. Riley's feet barely touched the floor.

As they climbed the stairs Riley's senses were overloaded by the smell of Turkey, roast vegetables and plum pudding.

When Riley reached the top of the stairs he wasn't disappointed. The tree would put the one at the Rockefeller Center to shame.

"Wow." Was all Riley could say, he was in sensory overload. Because it wasn't just the tree, every square inch of walls and ceiling had tinsel, streamers and lights hanging from them.

Emm came from round behind the tree after putting the last bauble on.

"Pretty cool Hu?" he said before going over to give Riley a man hug.

"Outstanding…" Riley replied.

Esme came out of the kitchen, came over and hugged Riley. "Now there will be plenty of time to appreciate the decorations later… Dinner is ready and we don't want it to get cold." Riley's mouth was already watering…

Esme escorted him to the dining room where the table was covered with a giant Christmas spread, a turkey so large 'it looked like its mother had been rogered by an omnibus' Riley thought quoting Blackadder's Christmas Carol, Edward smirked at the now familiar reference. A huge platter of roast vegetables, a giant gravy boat brimming with steaming brown liquid. About twenty different salads. And tinsel, baubles, holey and candles in between.

As Riley stepped across the threshold Alice cleared her throat. Riley looked at her and she pointed above his head. There was a giant sprig of mistletoe… "It is tradition…" she said with a grin.

"One I am going to enjoy getting accustomed to." Riley said with a smirk thinking of Edward. He looked at Jasper… "With your permission?" he asked, Jasper nodded his approval…

Riley planet a kiss on Alice's cheek… "Oh I think we can do better than that." She said and before he knew it Alice had planted a big kiss on his lips. He reddened and looked embarrassed.

This started the ball rolling with all the female Cullen's…

"When do I get my kiss." Emm said in a girly voice….

Riley regrouped fast. "Any time you want big boy!" and winked at Emm who if he were human would have gone red as a beat. "Anyone else?" he asked. Japer looked extremely nervous and Edward stepped in to save him.

"If it's not too much trouble." He said walking over to Riley.

"I suppose I've got one left." Riley quipped and Edward silenced him with his lips to the "aww's" of everyone.

Riley sat at the table and Carlisle did his 'head of the family' thing and carved the turkey (he had been studying how to do it all day). Riley was soon handed a plate groaning with food. No one could say the Cullen's were stingy.

Riley smiled widely. "You really shouldn't have gone to all this trouble." He said.

"We loved every minute of it." Esme said.

"But all this for just me… none of you can enjoy it…"

"We will enjoy seeing you enjoy it." replied Esme.

"I'm sorry I can't reciprocate." Riley responded. Edward had offered to take him hunting with them but Riley was an animal lover, so he politely refused. He wasn't a hypocrite. He was a meat eater and he knew where it came from, and he respected the Cullen's will power to restrict themselves to only eating animals… He also knew that they killed the animals more humanly then the abattoirs where Riley's food came from; he just didn't want to see it. They respected that too.

"We understand." Said Carlisle.

Riley not only meant that… he was quite a good cook himself which he inherited from his mother and Grandmother, but he couldn't reciprocate. He felt that the Cullen's gave him so much and he gave so little in return.

Edward read his mind and took his hand. "Being here is present enough." He said. He knew what Carlisle was thinking and nodded for him to share it.

"Riley… you have given us a wonderful present… every human we have encountered up till meeting you has fallen into two categories, either they were cold towards us knowing that somehow we were 'not normal'; or they wished to become one of us either because they hated their life, they were frightened of death or were narcissist that never wanted to grow old… You on the other hand just treat us as friends. You don't judge us; you accept us for who we are. You are the only human we can not only relax around, but enjoy your company. I have seen every member of this family's life improve since you have been in it, myself included. We didn't know it at the time, but our lives were hollow before then. And I can't imagine going back to that life." Here here said Jasper with a smile. "This." Carlisle gesticulated at the table of food." Is only a small way to try and repay you for what you have done?" Everyone nodded their assent.

Riley had a lump in his throat the size of a boulder and his eyes were watering. Edward squeezed his hand, lent over and whispered in his ear. "That goes double for me."

For once in his life Riley was lost for words… But his silence spoke volumes.

Esme stepped in to save him. "Eat before it gets cold." Riley smiled, then before he tucked in, a thought came to him.

"Carlisle…" He hesitated, not knowing if it was appropriate or not. "Can you say grace for us." There was deathly silence around the table. Riley immediately regretted opening his mouth, he knew what a sensitive subject it was for them, but he also knew they all believed, they just had this ridiculous idea in their head that they were dammed.

The pause dragged on… "Sorry." Riley said lowering his head… he had ruined the night.

Edward rubbed his back. "It's ok." He said. He looked at Carlisle pleadingly. Carlisle had a pained expression on his face.

"As our guest, why don't you say grace for us." Carlisle said trying to save the moment.

Riley nodded. Nervously took a breath and collected his thoughts.

"Dear God, thank you for this bounty before us, bless those that are not so fortunate…And thank you for the warmth of this company… Bless all those around this table for their kindness and Christian spirit. In your name… Amen." There was silence. But everyone silently responded a hesitant Amen in their heads.

"Thank you Riley… that was… beautiful." Said Esme.

After a few moments pause everyone stared at Riley's plate and he got the hint it was time to dig in. It was a struggle, but he managed to demolish it.

Riley was thinking if they were humans he would regale them with his Winston Churchill and the turkey joke, but he did it at thanksgiving and vampires have perfect memories.

Edward lent over to whisper in Riley's ear… "They have all been waiting for you to tell it… they love your Churchill impression." Said Edward. Riley beamed.

"I know I told you this only 29 days ago, but I can't help myself." Apologized Riley… "Winston Churchill before he became Prime Minister went over to America where his mother was born and spent thanksgiving there. As a celebrity he was invited to one of New York's finest hostess' mansion for dinner." Everyone had a smile on their face. "When the turkey came out and was expertly carved the hostess asked Mr Churchill 'what will you have?'; Mr Churchill said 'I will have a small portion of breast'" Riley did his best impersonation of one of his heroes. "There was a collective intake of breath, the hostess tuted and said 'it's white meat and dark meat.' Churchill relented… but never to be cowed, the next day he returned with a corsage to thank his host for the lovely dinner. When she answered the door he gave it to her and quipped 'allow me to place it on your white meat…" everyone exploded in laughter. Riley looked cock of the walk.

As the laughter died down Esme got up and placed a hand on Rose's shoulder and Rose followed her out to the kitchen, Esme returned with a gigantic plum pudding aflame with brandy. Everyone "Ahhh'd" but being extremely flammable kept well clear. Rose came in carrying a sauce boat filled with steaming custard and placed it next to Riley with a smile.

Once the flames died out Esme returned to cut the pudding. Giving Riley a huge slice which Rose covered in custard, hearing from Edward that Riley liked it swimming. Riley had a huge smile on his face.

After diner they returned to the tree, under which was crammed with presents. Alice had gone overboard as usual. Edward had suggested to Riley and his family that Riley give them his presents tonight and they would give him theirs Christmas night; one so Riley's extremely modest presents would not be overshadowed by their expensive ones and also so Mrs Biers modest presents to her son would not seem like an anti-climax. (though he used different reasoning with Riley)

Edward went out to the car to get the satchel Riley had placed in the trunk and gave it to Riley.

Riley rummaged in it and pulled out the first present for Esme. "Hostess first." He said. Handing the simply wrapped a4 sized present which obviously was a book. "I'm sorry about the wrapping, Mum's the creative one, but I wanted to do this myself."

"Dude, it's just going to be shredded." Said Emm mater-of-factly.

Esme opened her present. Inside was a small glossy paperback book on architecture entitled "Touching the land lightly." By Glen Murcutt.

"He's an Australian architect, has a similar philosophy to you Esme, when I saw it I thought of you." Riley said.

Esme beamed and went over and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll treasure it." She said clutching it to her breast.

Next Riley handed Carlisle his present, again a book. It was on the history of surgery and its evolution from leaches and mercury enemas to today's microsurgery. "I know you have lived most of this, but I thought it might be nostalgic." Riley said.

"Thank you, that was very thoughtful." Said Carlisle with a smile.

Next was Rose, because she would sulk if she was kept waiting any more. It was another book. Entitled "Why women don't get cars." She looked puzzled. "It was a joke present… I knew you had every tool ever invented and I couldn't really afford anything you wanted." He looked ashamed.

Uncharacteristically for Rose she tried to lighten the mood. "It should be good fun." She said… "Thank you."

This brightened Riley a bit. "I thought you might be able to write a book in response titled 'Why male chauvinist's need to learn how to write.' Some of the grammar in that guy's book is pretty ammeter."

Rose smiled. "I just might." She said.

Emm then chimed in. "Riley didn't want me to admit it, but my main present to Rose is effectively from him." He said coming in to save his buddy.

"Emm, we said." Riley shot back annoyed.

"No dude, you know I have stuff all taste when it comes to jewellery. He chose it, I just paid for it… I'll get it." Emm reached under the tree and withdrew a long thin box and handed it to Rose. "Merry Christmas babe from the two of us." Rose was careful not to drop the book, she knew how sensitive Riley was. He seemed to bring out a different side in her. She then unwrapped the box and opened it, it was an immaculate diamond choker with a ring of Ruby's inlayed in the center.

"I said to Emm you have an exquisite neck and this would draw everyone's attention to it. That shade of rubies also match your favorite lipstick" said Riley.

Rose went over and kissed Riley and then turned round so he could fasten it on her. "Hey where's my Kiss?" Said Emm annoyed.

"Writing a cheque takes stuff all thought, even for someone illiterate like you." Rose said bitchily.

"Hey, don't be like that… Fuck."

'Emmett, language." Said Esme.

Rose went to look in the mirror that stood above the fireplace, she loved it. she then went over and gave Emm a peck on the check so he wouldn't sulk all night and ruin everyone's fun.

"Is that all I get." Emm said crest fallen.

"If you're a good boy I might give you a Christmas present later tonight." Rose said with a sly smile. Emm developed a filthy grin.

Next Riley gave Alice her present. It was a thick text book on foreign currency trading and debentures.

"I can remember you were thinking of diversifying the family's portfolio and experimenting with currency hedging… I know it's not exactly a barrel of laughs but I thought you might like it."

Alice raced over to Riley and kissed him on the lips. "It's perfect… Sorry Jaz, it's just you and your right hand tonight… I'm going to be busy."

"Thanks…" said Jasper disappointed.

"Sorry." Said Riley. "He went over to Jasper and whispered, "You know if you use your left it feels like someone else is doing it." There was a snicker from around the room and Riley reddened, he forgot about vampire hearing. "So I have heard, a chief said it on a cooking program when whisking with his left hand…" More laughs… "I never…. Ohhh" he was going to say fuck but thought against it. "Bother."

Edward came to his rescue… "Not that you have actually needed to use either of your hands for the past two months." This resulted in a loud "owwww" from everyone and Riley blushed ever more.

He then pulled out Jasper's present to try and make it up to him. It was a book called "Guns, Germs and Steel." By Jared Diamond. "I noticed that you didn't have it in your library and Edward said you hadn't read it; so, I thought you might like it." said Riley.

Jasper beamed. He had a strange urge to go over and kiss Riley, but resisted it and instead just said "Thank you. I can't wait to read it"

Then it was Emm's present. It was another book the dust jacket said "Philosophy for dummies."

"Hey!" Emm said. Riley couldn't help snickering…

"Sorry, just had to do it… take the dust jacket off…"

Emmett obeyed instructions and it was a book entitled "New age philosophers: A study."

"I noticed you had been reading Proust and so I thought this might be of interest."

"Thanks dude… I was thinking of taking philosophy at college this time so this will be great." Emm said going over and giving Riley a bear hug almost suffocating him in the process accidentally deliberately for revenge.

"Riley's the only person that would think of giving meat head here a book on philosophy." Said Rose bitchily.

"Hey…" said Emm defensively… "You better watch out Rose or I might turn gay like Edward and dump your ass and run off with Riley instead."

"Can't wait." Said Riley with a sly grin.

"humph, your welcome to him… you'll be disappointed though… all that meat yet none where it really counts." She said looking at Emm's groin.

"Hey, that's below the belt." Protested Emm.

"Yeah, because it's not long enough to ever get above it." Rose said with a smirk.

"Could we try and raise this conversation out of the gutter." Esme interjected.

Riley intervened and gave Edward his present. It obviously wasn't a book. It was thin and flat and foolscap size.

Edward couldn't help tying to read Riley's mind to see what it was before he unwrapped it. Riley knew Edward too well so he started thinking of a pictorial karma-sutra. Edward did a double take. And Riley said in his mind 'serves you right for cheating.' He then went on to come up with the most ridiculous ideas to keep Edward guessing, including a signed nude portrait of Mr Masen… that sent shivers down Edward's back and he playfully mouthed 'fucker' to Riley.

"Language." Said Esme. Riley smiled.

Edward finally relented and opened the present. It was sheet music. The title "The score to the film 'the Piano'" by Michael Nyman.

"I can't believe you don't have it." said Riley.

"I don't usually like movie scores." Admitted Edward.

"This is different." Said Riley… "Play it and see… I thought it might inspire you with your composing."

Edward took the music to the piano, Riley went to stand next to him and the score rolled out, the music soaring and sweeping… Riley thought 'When I first heard you play, I thought I had to hear you play this…'

Edward poured his heart into the piece for Riley and was surprised that he was swept up in the music.

When Edward finished everyone sat quietly… Edward looked at Riley… "It's beautiful… thank you." He then leant in to kiss Riley passionately on the lips. Another round of "awww's" escaped everyone's lips.

Finally, when Edward broke the kiss he noticed the clock on the wall read 11:30pm. "It's getting late… I'd better be getting you home… I promised your mother you would be home by midnight." A round of disappointed "Awww's" went up from the other Cullen children.

Riley looked disappointed, but knew there was no arguing with Edward, if he made a promise he would never break it.

"I'm sorry everyone." Riley said… "I hope this doesn't ruin everything."

"No Riley, house rules are important." Carlisle said looking at his brood. "We will just have to wait till tomorrow night to enjoy more of your company. You still will be staying the night?"

"If it's ok with everyone." Said Riley.

A round of "Yes's and "definitly's" rolled around the room and a "Fuck Yeah" from Emm who received a clip round the ear from Esme.

Edward helped Riley get his things.

"Are you sure you don't want to take some Turkey to your mother?" asked Esme.

"Thank you, but Mum has plans and It'll be guts for garters if I break them." He said, Esme smiled thinking what a good boy Riley was and how happy she was that Edward had found him.

Riley said goodbye to each other them giving them a hug; then he stopped at the top of the stairs and hesitated.

"Ummm… I know this is a sensitive subject, and I know Edward is going to talk to you about it when he gets back, but I would like to formally invite you to come to Church tomorrow morning with Mum and Me…" There was deathly silence.

"Thanks you Riley, that's very kind… We will consider it." said Carlisle hedging.

Riley gave a nervous smile and nodded. He then descended the stairs.

….

The drive home was quite, both Edward and Riley lost in their thoughts. Light French impressionist music played softly on the CD.

When they entered forks township Riley broke the silence.

"Can you pull up around the corner from my place?" he asked. Edward read his thoughts, he was thinking his mother would be watching from a window and he wanted to kiss Edward good night.

Edward pulled the car to a halt… the street was a winter wonderland.

"Thank you." Said Riley, in his head he said 'both for tonight, and everything this year.'

"It's been more than a pleasure." Edward said.

Riley took something from his pocket. "I got you another present but I didn't know if you wanted to open it in front of everyone… it's kind of personal, but feel free to show them if you want."

Edward looked bemused.

Riley handed the small parcel to Edward who unwrapped it. It was a small old leather bound King James bible. No doubt from the second hand book shop. Two passages were marked with ribbon. Edward opened the first, there was a passage highlighted in fluorescent yellow, Riley thought the color of Edwards eye's when hit by the sun. It was John Chapter 1 verse 19 "If we confess our sins, he is faithful and just to forgive our sins, and to cleanse us from all unrighteousness." He then turned to the second marked page; there another verse was highlighted it was John Chapter 3 Verse 16 "For God so loved the world, that he gave his only begotten son, so that whoever beleiveth in him shall not perish, but have eternal life."

Edward looked at Riley. "I thought just in case you needed reminding at times." Riley said with a nervous smile… he knew he was on thin ice with this, it was such a sensitive topic to Edward. Riley wished that Edward could see himself through Riley's eyes… see the beauty of his character… How could God not see this and think it blessed.

Edward smiled. "Thank you… I will show Carlisle when I talk to him about this…" he paused but Riley knew he wasn't finished. "What you are trying to do… even though it is hard for me… Thank you for trying to save my soul."

Riley thought he could say allot of things but thought it best to leave it with Edward.

"I understand you have a lot to talk about with your family… I understand if you can't come to my room tonight… this is more important." Riley said.

Edward looked at him and marveled… Riley was always there before Edward even thought of something. He was so grateful that he said that.

"I'm sorry."

"No, we will have tomorrow night…" Riley tried not to think about Edwards promise. The deal they had made, Riley stops fucking Jacob and Paul and Edward makes Riley his mate. Riley didn't want to pressure Edward. He regretted pushing him now... he had no idea that Christmas would be so involved and emotional. As far as Riley was concerned the deal was off. He knew Edward would take him some time. When he was ready. He could wait for then.

"I made a promise." Said Edward, Riley railed at himself, in his attempt to not think about it, it was exactly what he did. He reached out his hand and cupped Edward's cold cheek, rubbing his thumb over it softly. He didn't know what to say, but he thought so much love towards Edward. Edward lent over and chastely kissed Riley on the lips. Riley melted into it. The kiss deepened; before Riley knew it their hands were all over each other. Stroking caressing. They couldn't get enough. Finally, Riley needed to come up for air.

"You better go, it's nearly midnight." Said Edward pointing to the car clock that said 11:57.

Riley sadly nodded and Edward pulled out and drove round the corner to Riley's house. He waited as Riley got out, waved and then went inside, then drove off to have one of the more difficult discussions of his life.

….

When Edward arrived back at the Cullen house the discussion was already in full swing. Ranging from Emmett's, "Were damned, that's it, we shouldn't worry about it and enjoy ourselves while we can." To Alice's "If there is a chance for redemption we should take it."

Edward walked in and made his presence known by coughing. The discussion dies away.

"Riley gave me this… he knew it was a sensitive subject so didn't want to embarrass me by giving it to me here… he said I could show it to you all." Edward handed the bible to Carlisle who opened and read the familiar passages.

He had spent his youth burning King James bibles as 'papist' and 'heretical'. He then saw their return when he was twenty in the restoration. His father still refused to use them, but the cadence attracted Carlisle artistic side.

He had read it cover to cover probably a hundred times, but for some reason the words had new meaning in them… as if Riley's crude highlighting shone a fresh light on them. He handed the book silently to Esme who read, pondered and passed the book on. Every Cullen read them until finally Emmett had his turn. When he finished he said "Fuck." Esme was so deep in tough she didn't even notice.

Carlisle broke the silence, "I think we should all retire for a few hours and consider this."

They all nodded and broke off; Alice and Jasper together deep in conversation. Rose and Emm in opposite directions, Esme and Carlisle arm in arm, silently contemplating. Edward did what he always did when he needed to think. He sat at the piano and quietly played. He played the music Riley had given him and cleared his mind of anything but music. The answer would come to him by itself.

When Edward played time had no meaning and he was surprise when after what had only seemed like moments the family was assembling again. He looked at the clock and it was 3:30am.

"What have we decided?" asked Carlisle.

"What are your thoughts Carlisle?" asked Jasper.

"I know you all look to me in these maters given my previous vocation, but I am afraid even as a former pastor I was at as much of a loss as you with this…"

"I say do it… If the little dude's right, what have we got to loose, if he's wrong, well it'll make him happy and do us no harm." Said Emm matter-of-factly.

"That's easy to say, some of us have more baggage than others." Said Jasper ashamed. Alice stroked his arm.

"Maybe it would help if Edward told us of his experience." Said Carlisle. Looking encouraging towards Edward.

Edward cleared his throat and collected his thoughts. "I… I was terrified, I was sure the roof would open up and I would be struck down for daring to enter the house of God… That's when Riley held my hand and told me he would stand in front of the fire and brimstone to shield me… That if God wanted me he would have to come through him." Edward had a lump in his throat his voice hoarse and emotional.

There was an intake of breath. Esme had a lump in her throat too. Emm retorted "That's my bro."

Edward continued… "Then I heard the minister speak about why we were celebrating… it seemed to make sense to me. God gave us his son for our sins."

"Afterwards, the minister and Riley tag teamed me… Riley asked 'When you said that God sent Jesus down to forgive our sins… does that mean all our sins? Is there a sin so great; like murder, that God could never forgive?'"

"What did he say?" asked Carlisle curiously.

"He said… 'God is love, Jesus died so we would have that. If you are repentant of your sins, and believe in the love of the Lord, then you could have killed a thousand people and God would forgive you."

"He's an amazing person." Added Edward.

There was silence as they processed this new information. Carlisle finally broke the silence. "So what is our decision?"

"Yes," was all Jasper could say. "Yes," chirped in Alice. "Definitely," said Rose. "Hell yeah," said Emm. "Yes," said Esme."

"Edward?" Asked Carlisle.

"I would walk through fire to see a smile on Riley's face… I guess I always knew I would be going because it would make Riley's Christmas."

"Carlisle, you haven't spoken." said Esme.

"I will go… I want to meet this minister." Said Carlisle.

The mood in the room picked up, the conversation lightened, the women talking about what to wear. Jasper and Emm slinking away to read Riley's presents to them, they knew once the girls were on fashion there would be no Christmas nooky tonight.

Carlisle interrupted. "Before we get distracted we should all hunt… we will be in a small hall full of people, we don't want to tempt fate." All agreed, Jasper with a slightly worried expression on his face.

….

After they had sucked dry several herds of fur bearing creatures, Edward made his apologies and raced back to the house to clean up then headed to Riley's room to tell him the good news.

….

Riley lay there breathing heavily. He was having a dream of Edward and an older him in their own house surrounded by the Cullen's and children running under foot. The enormous Christmas tree was laden with presents; a huge spread was on the table. It was beautiful; Edward didn't want to interrupt so he gently lay besides Riley and listened into the festivities with a big smile on his face.

Towards morning the dreams became darker; teenage Riley was in a church with Edward and the roof began to peel off, a blinding light came in and a loud voice boomed down; it sounded like James Earl Jones… "Edward Cullen, you have broken the 5th commandment and shall be punished…" fire started raining down and Riley pushed Edward out of the way only to be hit by brimstone and flash into flames himself… as the flames consumed him he screamed "I Love you" to Edward…

Riley awoke and sat bolt upright in bed breathing heavily… 'it was just a dream, it was just a dream', running through his head…. Then 'thank God Edward wasn't here to see that'… Riley then realized he was not alone. He looked at Edward siting in the pale glow from the night light a pained expression on his face.

'I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.' Riley repeated in his head as he reached over to wipe the creases from Edwards brow.

Finally, when Edward composed himself he whispered… "You can't help what you dream about." But Riley wasn't about to forgive himself… Edward knew he needed to take this mater in hand so he leant over cupped Riley's worried face and kissed him gently on the lips. All thoughts in Riley's head stopped and he melted into it. Finally, when they broke Riley remembered the line from 'Gentlemen Prefer Blonds' "What do you do, put Novocain in your lipstick" Edward chuckled.

Once Riley had collected himself he asked nervously "How did tonight go?"

"Well, were all coming." Said Edward.

"Really!" Riley yelled only to be shushed by Edward. They both sat in silence waiting to hear Mrs Biers stir. Nothing.

Edward smiled at the pleasure this gave Riley. "Yes, unanimous decision."

"Thank you." Riley said and kissed Edward. Who kissed back. They then deepened the kiss. Hands came into the fray; stroking, caressing, then groping. The fact they were on a bed wasn't lost on them and pretty soon Riley was undoing Edward's belt buckle. Edward pulled back…

"What?" asked Riley.

"It's late… you should get your sleep." Said Edward.

"Sleep?" Riley said incredulously,

"Yes, you were up late, you need to be up early today… it the sensible thing to do…"

"Yes, your right… it would be the sensible thing to do." Said Riley sliding back into bed. He was painfully hard and didn't relish the idea of rubbing one out in the shower tomorrow morning, compared to Edwards hand or mouth it was like a finger painting compared with a Rembrandt.

A wicked thought came across his mind. He began thinking about said shower and what he would do to himself… He noticed Edward was getting restless. He then started remembering his hands on Edward's chest, moving lower, over his pelvis, till it reached his manhood. It wrapped around his length, slowly stroking it the way Edward liked, with his thumb stroking the head…

Edward knew Riley's game, and the fact that it worked every time was irrelevant… this time he would hold firm, this time he would be a rod of iron… speaking of iron rods… Edward discreetly adjusted himself to try and stop his zipper bursting as it had on several occasions to his embarrassment.

Riley then thought of his lips kissing down Edward's chest. Licking, sucking and biting his nipples the way Edward liked, while Riley gently, ever so slowly stroked his length. His lips went further down… his tongue teasing Edwards navel… then they reached the promised land. While holding Edward's girth in one hand he licked his shaft from base to tip. Then rolled his tongue around the head playing with the slit, relishing in the juices that were flowing from it. Then he slowly, ever so slowly eased Edward's wood into his mouth, sinking down on it till it was embedded at the back of his throat, all the while his tongue rolled around the shaft.

This was too much, Edward couldn't stand it anymore, he jumped on top of Riley kissing him passionately as he ground his erection into Riley's. Riley didn't need any encouragement and he ground back. Within seconds their tops were history and Riley was unbuckling Edward. He looked down as he freed Edward from his pants. He always loved the sight of Edward's cock bobbing free. It was like unwrapping the world's best Christmas present.

Riley had never seen a dick that big when he first got to this stage... though he had only seen a couple. But Edward's was almost 8 inches long, straight and a decent, almost uniform girth from the slightly thicker base to the tip that was crowned by a large head.

Edward kicked his pants off and returned the compliment for Riley, pulling his pajama pants down.

They returned to rubbing against each other, kissing passionately.

With surprising strength Riley flipped Edward onto his back and began making his imagination real. This time, before he took his head into his mouth he thought… 'this is another Christmas present for you.' Edward's chuckle turned into a groan as Riley took Edward as deep as he could, gaging slightly.

Riley was still practicing taking Edward's full 8 inches all the way without gaging. Edward said it didn't matter, but Riley had seen porn stars do it and he refused to be bettered in anything he did; he was determined to give Edward the best he could give… but for now it would be only 6 inches and a hand around the base.

Riley tried every trick he had seen in the porn films that he had watched courtesy of Emmett's lack of imagination on computer pass words "boobsrfun101" and the Cullen's superfast, super expensive broadband. When Emm finally got round to checked his browsing history the explosion would be herd in Russia.

Soon Edward was grasping Riley's hair and silently groaning. Riley knew it wasn't going to be long so he picked up the pace to Edwards favorite 3/4 rhythm when coming. Neither was disappointed.

Edward quietly groaned "Gonna' cum"; warning Riley as he thought was gentlemanly, rather than taking it for granted he would receive his seed in his mouth. Riley kept going and he was soon rewarded by a mighty explosion of man juice in his mouth and down his throat that made him almost choke, but he swallowed it down and sucked harder to Edward's ecstasy.

Vampires, or at least Edward had a mighty force when he came, before they moved to bow jobs and just wanked, Edward sitting on the sofa in the middle of the room could shoot over his shoulder and hit the wall a couple of meters behind, not to mention the volume of cum they produced; no matter how many times they ejaculated per day.

When Edward had been sucked dry, Riley worked his way up his stomach kissing all the way and then gave him a lazy kiss. Edward was still climbing down from his orgasm. He could never get enough of Riley skillful mouth.

Finally, when the stars disappeared from his vision he responded to Riley and gently rolled Riley onto his back. He wanted to repay his mate.

Being a mind reader had its advantages at times… he knew exactly what turned Riley on the most.

Edward gently worked down Riley's body until he was hovering over his erection, which looked like a smaller version of Edwards. straight and a proportionately decent, almost uniform girth from the slightly thicker base to the tip that was crowned by a large head. The only difference was where Edwards was pale white Riley's was a rich tanned color.

Up until meeting Edward, Riley thought his 6.5 inches was respectable thought not huge (that damned Kinsey report). He was bigger than Jacob and Paul… but they were two years younger than him…

He knew the average was 5.5 inches, but that didn't change how he felt. He sort of hoped that he would get that last mythical growth spurt at 17 and hit 6 feet tall and get an 8-inch cock… Edward told him it didn't matter but Riley wished he had more to offer Edward.

"I love your penis." Edward whispered hearing what was running through Riley's mind. Riley knew Edward was the best person in the world, he would never say if he was disappointed…

He also knew that when the time came he would be bottoming so it really didn't matter anyway.

He guessed given the difference in their endowment he would be bottoming for the rest of his life… but he preferred to bottom anyway so what was to complain about.

Edward smiled. He hoped Riley would grow out of this… He guessed only being able to see the pleasure he gave Edward with his cock would solve it… but Edward wasn't ready for that yet.

He set to work on Riley's cock. He liked the head of it eliciting a groan from Riley. Riley hardly ever produced precum, which he was worried about, as all teenage boys are about being different. Edward had assured him that medically it didn't matter and certainly it didn't effect sexual performance.

Edward had never known someone to worry so much about these things, but then again he had never been near a teenage boy in these kind of circumstances.

Edward decided to wipe all such thoughts out of Riley's head and so in one quick movement he took Riley's shaft into his mouth right to the base. Vampires had no gag reflex so it was no problem.

Riley bit his fist to stop himself crying out… from now on all he thought about was how Edward made him feel; which was more than amazing.

Edward then started sucking and licking. One of the benefits of being a vampire was the amazing speed he could give head at. He always started off slow and gentle then worked up till Riley was a quivering mass on the bed.

Riley hand's knotted into Edward's disheveled hair. He had to bite his lip so he didn't cry out. Finally, he thought 'Gonna cum' and Edward moved even faster. Riley exploded in Edward's mouth. Edward sucked him dry then came up and kissed the blissed out Riley.

They then snuggled together and Riley said "Happy Christmas Edward."

Edward responded to the Francophile in Riley "Joyeux Noel Riley" then Riley fell asleep dreaming of Edward with a contented smile on his face...

….


	2. Chapter 2

Ok Here is the conclusion to this Christmas out take.

It does deal with some theological issues but it's a bit frothy and silly as well.

Sound track to this chapter is Mark Knopfler (ft. Willy DeVille ) "Story Book Love" here a link… watch?v=AN1Ztpmzjs4

See end for more notes…

Storybook love by Mark Knopfler

Come my love I'll tell you a tale,  
Of a boy and girl  
And their love story.  
And how he loved her oh so much,  
and all the charms she did possess

Now this did happen once upon a time,  
When things were not so complex.  
And how he worshiped the ground she walked,  
And when he looked he became obsessed.

My love is like a storybook story,  
But it's as real as the feelings I feel.  
My love is like a storybook story,  
But it's as real as the feelings I feel.

His love was stronger than the power so dark,  
A prince could have within his keeping.  
His spells to weave and steal her heart,  
Within her heart but only sleeping.

My love is like a storybook story,  
But it's as real as the feelings I feel.  
My love is like a storybook story,  
But it's as real as the feelings I feel.

And he said:  
"Don't you know I love you oh, so much,  
and lay my heart at the foot of your dress."  
And she said:  
"Don't you know that storybook loves,  
Always have a happy ending."

Then he swooped her up just like in the books  
And on his stallion they rode away.

My love is like a storybook story,  
But it's as real as the feelings I feel.  
My love is like a storybook story,  
But it's as real as the feelings I feel.

Edward had turned Riley's alarm off. He would wake him with a kiss instead. Right on the dot of 6am Edwards lips locked with Riley's. His eyes fluttered open.

"Merry Christmas." Edward said. Riley smiled; that was the best Christmas present ever!

"Merry Christmas."' he responded.

They hear Mrs Biers stirring and Edward kissed Riley again and put his clothes on. "I'll see you at Church." Edward said kissing him again before hoping out the window into the twilight and freshly fallen snow. He shook his head, he never thought he would say those words again.

….

Mrs Biers and Riley dressed in their Sunday best pulled up outside Church; Riley driving. He already had his 50 hours of learner driving thanks to Edward and the Cullen's and was just waiting till the 26th of January when he would be 16 to get his proper licence, but every bit of practice helped... Riley jumped out and ran around to open the door for his mother.

He escorted her over to the doors so she wouldn't slip on the snow and ice, all the while scanning the parking lot for the Cullen's car... Nothing.

He was determined not to be disappointed if they didn't show… this was a massive deal for them. It was ok. He would just have to practice his "not disappointed" response when he saw them this evening so he didn't offend them.

Mrs Biers was talking to the Reverend Ryan when Riley noticed a familiar car coming up the street… The Cullen's people mover, a determined looking Esme driving with Carlisle in the front passenger seat.

Riley made his apologies to his mother and the minister and ran to meet the Cullen's.

"I'm so glad you came." He gushed as they exited the car all in conservative designer clothes, they could be going to the opening of an opera rather than a small town church. He tried to not seem so excited but failed miserably. Edward smiled and it was all he could do not to kiss Riley there and then for being so gorgeous.

"Thank you for inviting us." Said Carlisle.

"Your more than welcome; I'll introduce you to the minister." Said Ryan escorting them over to where his mother stood slightly annoyed that her son was showing them more attention than her. Mum you have met Dr Cullen of course, this is his wife Esme, Esme this is my mother Maree. They shook hands. Mum you know all the Cullen children. They all exchanged greetings.

"I'll see you inside at our pew." Said Mrs Biers to Riley.

"And who do we have here then?" asked Rev. Ryan.

"Reverend Ryan." Riley stated, the revered coughed. "Sorry Mike, this is Doctor Carlisle Cullen, and his wife Esme." Riley introduced them.

"A pleasure to meet you... I have been hearing a lot of good things about the work you're doing at the hospital Doctor Cullen." Said the reverend.

"Please call me Carlisle. And thank you." Said Carlisle.

"Well Carlisle and who do we have here?" The Rev. asked looking at the Cullen children.

"This is my family. Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper and I believe you have already met Edward." said Carlisle.

The reverend greeted each of them till he came to Edward. "Ah, glad to see you back boyo, and bringing your family as well… that has quite made my Christmas… Welcome." He said warmly and ushered them inside.

Riley whispered his apologies that he would have liked to have sat with them, but his mother was expecting him to sit with her. They waved him off saying they would see him after the service. Riley apologized again with his eyes to Edward thinking how much he wished Edward could sit with him as a couple. Edward smiled and nodded.

Riley took his place next to his mother at the rear left of the church about 6 rows from the back, it was the same position they had sat in every church. Apparently it was to do with Mrs Biers Great aunt who enthused her with Christianity, she used to sit there so Maree continued the tradition.

The Cullen's took the pew in front of them. Riley so wanted to hold Edward's hand as he did the night before, to give him strength and let him know he was there… he so wanted to do that with all the Cullen's… why did his mother have to be so difficult, why did everything have to be her way all the time…

The church soon filled and the service began. Christmas hymns and bible readings, then a hilarious sermon from the reverend but with a point to it of what Christmas was really about. It wasn't lost on the newly receptive Cullen's.

During the prayer Riley thanked God for saving his mother by bringing the Cullen's to him, he thanked him for their friendship and how happy they made him and especially he thanked God for Edward… he asked that they and his mother be blessed and protected by God.

Afterwards they all proceeded out. Esme pigeon holed Maree into a conversation as they all shuffled up the isle to the exit. This allowed Edward and Riley to talk. They were limited in their subject matter, not wanting to be overheard, so they talked about the service and then what was on order for the rest of the day.

They fare-welled the reverend thanking him for the service and the warm welcome and headed to the cars. Riley escorted his mother to their car and turned it on and put the heater up to full. He then made his apologies and to his mother's irritation raced over to the Cullen's as they were climbing in the people mover.

"Sorry again for not sitting with you… how did you go?" Riley asked.

"Dude… we can rip bears apart; I think we were safe." Said Emmett a little annoyed at Riley's tone. He received a rebuking look from everyone… "What?"

"That's alright Riley, you have to take care of your mother." Said Carlisle. "I can't speak for everyone but it was a little nerve wracking being in church again after so long... but the Rev Ryan made it a pleasurable experience… I'm sure we will be back again."

"I'll see you all later, late afternoon early evening OK?"

"Fine... just text me when you are ready and I'll come and get you." Said Edward.

Riley said his good byes trying not to wish too hard that he was going with them… three months ago he didn't know if his mother would be alive for Christmas, he shouldn't begrudge her company.

He waved them off and then ran over to where his mother was waiting impatiently.

"You'll be seeing them in a few hours." She said tersely.

"I know," he lied "I just wanted to see what they thought of the service… a new family is a big thing for Rev. Ryan." His mother looked sceptical. Riley put the car in gear and drove off.

As Reverend Ryan was shutting the church he had a broad smile on his face. He looked up to the sky and said "Thank you Lord, and a happy birthday to you too."

….

Once home Riley and Mrs Biers changed, then got Christmas lunch on. Mrs Biers refused to have a turkey… she said they were un-Australian so it was chicken. Riley got the standard lecture that he received the two previous Christmases they had been in the US. That when she was a child there were no such thing as turkeys and they had a Chicken for Christmas lunch, or if you could afford it, you would have a leg of lamb; but they couldn't so her father killed a chicken from their flock the day before.

The seasoning was simple sage and onion. Then there were roast vegetables. Potatoes and Pumpkin. A Queensland blue that Alice had flown in from Australia specially to make Riley's Christmas a happy one and another Australian delicacy the Choko or Chayote as they were called in the Americas. Riley of course lied to his mother and said that Alice found them in a market in Seattle.

Once the lunch was in the oven Riley fixed his mother her favorite tipple brandy and dry on the rocks. He was allowed one at Christmas and relished the feeling of maturity.

They then went and opened their presents.

Mrs Biers gave Riley three books one a biography of Roosevelt and the other "Special" presents were both biographies by Australian academic David Day. Earlier in the year Mrs Biers had mentioned her dilemma to a book store in Port Angeles and they kindly got them in for her. One "John Curtin: A Life" on Australian war time Prime Minister John Curtin, known as Australia's greatest Prime Minister, and the other "Chifley" on Australian Prime Minister Ben Chifley, Curtin's treasurer during the war and a great reformist Prime Minister himself after the war. Riley was over the moon. He couldn't wait to loan them to Jaz once he had read them so they could debate them.

Riley had got his mother some of her favorite perfume and a cook book of Rick Stein's and a book on how to garden in Washington state since his mother had stated that now she was feeling better, and after the thaw, she wanted to get the garden looking like it should.

After this they sat and watched videos from their large home recorded collection. They were all British comedies. First "Black Adders Christmas carol", then "The Good Life" and "To the Manor Born" Christmas special's, and finally "The Vicar of Dibley Christmas special". Riley had grown up with these series. Mrs Biers, though proud of her Australian background was also 'British to her bootstraps' to the embarrassment of republican Riley. That's why his father was an English migrant.

Mrs Biers had a typically British attitude towards America and its inhabitants… she wasn't particularly happy living there but had had no option.

Riley's father had been given the 'job of a life time' as a senior executive of a certain computer company's west coast headquarters in Seattle. He had convinced Mrs Biers that she should come over and he may divorce his new wife and they may re-kindle their relationship. Even at 13 Riley knew it was bull, probably his father saw it as an easy lay…but his mother wasn't thinking straight, so over they went across the pacific. It lasted two months before his father's wife got bored and insisted they return home. They did, stranding Riley and his mother in the States with no money and no support. Mrs Biers fell back on her Music degree to teach, but with no US qualification little Forks High was the only place desperate enough to take her, so they moved to Forks. It was that or get deported and go back to living in a two room flat (Riley's bed had been the sofa), with outdoor bathing and toilet facilities, no kitchen and being slaves to their family. Which is where Riley's Father had dumped them when he found out Maree was pregnant with Riley.

Riley knew why his mother was bitter and didn't blame her, but he just wished she would see the folk of Forks were actually nice people; she'd be happier.

By now lunch was ready and they sat and ate in front of the TV watching their traditional Christmas movie "The Bishops Wife" (1947) with Cary Grant, Loretta Young and David Niven. They loved it, especially the end where Bishop David Niven gives his moving Christmas sermon.

"Tonight I want to tell you the story of an empty stocking,

"Once upon a midnight clear there was a Child's cry. A blazing star hung over a stable and wise men came with birthday presents.

"We haven't forgot that night down the centuries; we celebrate it with Stars on Christmas Trees, with the sound of bells and with gifts. Especially with gifts.

"You give me a book and I'll give you a tie. Aunt Martha had always wanted an orange squeezer, and Uncle Henry could do with a new pipe.

"But we forget nobody; and down to a child, all the stockings are filled. All accept one, and we have even forgotten to hang it up. The Stocking for a child born in a manger. It's his birthday we are celebrating; don't let us ever forget that!

"Let us ask ourselves what he would wish for most. Then let each of us put in his share. Loving Kindness, warm hearts, and the stretched out hand of tolerance. All the shinning gifts that make peace on Earth…"

Lunch was topped off with a traditional Christmas pudding that was his Grandmothers recipe and her great grandmothers before that, it was probably about 200 years old at least. The one thing Mrs Biers liked about Forks was it was cold enough to have a hot pudding for Christmas lunch. In Australia it had to be served cold when the temperature hit 110 F in the lounge room at lunch time.

By the end of the movie Mrs Biers started yawning and apologized and said she needed a lie down. Riley inquired if it would be ok for him to get ready to go over to the Cullen's. Mrs Biers looked sad but agreed. Riley stoked the fire so it would last the night and brought more wood in. Organised her electric radiator in the bedroom and her electric blanket. He carved more chicken for his mother for dinner.

He texted Edward to say he would soon be ready and then changed. He felt guilty about leaving his mother, but he was so looking forward to staying with the Cullen's, not to mention with Edward.

When he heard the honk he kissed his mother good bye reminding her to call his mobile or the Cullen house if anything went wrong and someone would drop him right back. Riley secretly hoped that his mother wouldn't fake something just to get him back… she had pulled that stunt before. He felt sorry for her, but he just wished she could let him have a life of his own.

He then raced out and jumped in the car with Edward.

"How's your mother?" Edward asked.

"Prickly." Riley replied.

They sped off.

"How has your day been?" Riley asked.

"Hectic… Alice has had us re-decorating and wrapping presents."

"What? The place looked great…" said Riley.

"Alice didn't want you to be bored with the decorations…" Riley shook his head. "She wants it to be perfect."

"It already was… It already was just with you guy's, before the decorations…" Edward smiled. "Wrapping presents? But there were hundreds under the tree."

"Alice got an air freight delivery… she was so touched by your presents she thought we needed to try harder." Riley looked panicked. His presents cost next to nothing… how could he accept such gifts…but how could he not without offending the Cullen's. He didn't know what to do.

Edward smiled and held Riley's hand. "This is all new to us… we've never had a human friend before so we're sort of over-compensating… please be patient." Riley smiled in response… He just hoped he made them half as happy as they made him…

He had never noticed how lonely his life had been before the Cullen's came. It had just been him and his mum against the world… after the way their family had treated them and then the dirty trick his father had pulled they just stopped trusting people. Wouldn't let them anywhere near them…

It was just luck that when the Cullen's came he was vulnerable because of his mother's cancer and he risked letting the Cullen's in. It was the best decision of his life.

His mother on the other hand still didn't trust anyone. That's why she was warry of the Cullen's, she wondered what they wanted with her son, the idea that people could be nice just for the sake of it was completely alien… though it is what Mrs Biers and Riley always practiced; but they expected nothing in exchange. They thought that's just not how the world worked, there were a few that were givers and the rest were takers.

Riley was knocked out of his review by them pulling up to the Cullen's house. The driveway was now lined with 20 foot Christmas trees all fully decorated. A net of coloured lights hung between their tops over the drive. The house had even more lights on it.

"Please tell me I'm not dreaming." Said Riley eyes wide at the sight.

"You're not dreaming." Said Edward with a chuckle.

"I hope you got pictures of this, because I doubt if my memory will keep all this detail."

"Alice has gone through a dozen SD cards." I think we will need a folio for all the photos.

Alice ran out, a pair of silly foam reindeer antlers on her head and a costume that seemed to be entirely made of tinsel… She Careered into Riley kissing him. "'So what do you think?"

"Alice words fail me… If I ever get to run a city… you are doing the Christmas lights… it will be a tourist mecca." Riley always seemed to know how to complement Alice. She bounced with excitement at his statement. Edward cringed… First thing tomorrow she would start planning city decoration just in case they were needed in 20 years.

"You look pretty." Riley said.

"Yes, I tried to get the others in the act but they refused." She pouted.

"More than your life was worth I think Emm said." Said Edward with a smirk.

Riley went inside and was greeted to new and even more elaborate decorations. Esme was eyeing what was happening to her house not particularly pleased.

"Sorry." Said Riley knowing what was going through Esme's mind.

"It's alright… let's just hope it's a one off."

"Riley has Alice onto city decorations, might ease the problem." Edward said. Esme looked thankfully at Riley.

Emm came up and gave Riley a bear Hug. He had a Rudolf nose on which Riley couldn't help laughing at.

"There I did it… hope your happy! witch!" Emm boomed at Alice then pulling the nose of and throwing it in the fire.

"Really Emm, you have no festive spirit." She retorted ignoring the death threats Emm was sending her with his glare.

This was the cue for everyone to rid themselves of their Alice induced Christmas decoration. Except Rose and Esme who kept their velvet poinsettia corsages on. Riley thought it was a shame Jasper took the green elf cap off... he looked sexy in it. Edward cleared his throat and Riley apologised in his mind. He then thought how sexy Edward would look in a red one… in ONLY a red one. A filthy grin spread across his face. 'Ho Ho HO indeed.' He thought.

"So, I hope you're hungry." Said Esme trying to break the tension.

"Can't wait…" said Riley whipping the thought from his mind … "But lunch was nice too." he thought he should defend his mother's simple meal too.

"I'm glad…" said Esme.

They went through to a table groaning with food again including this time baked choko's…

"Alice told me they were your favourite, we didn't have them last night because we wanted you to enjoy your lunch, but now it's our turn." Said Esme.

Riley smiled and licked his lips.

Before they started Riley looked at Carlisle. "Do you want me to say grace again?"

Carlisle thought for a few moments. "Thank you Riley, but I think it would be appropriate for me as head of the house to say it." Riley beamed… this morning was paying dividends.

"Lord our father, bless this meal and all those who sit around this table. And bless our friend whose wisdom has made us see the truth of your ways... amen."

Riley had a tear rolling down his face. "thankyou." he mouthed at Carlisle not trusting his voice. Edward squeezed his hand.

When Riley got over this he started to eat… And again the Turkey was followed by plum pudding with custard.

Finally, when Riley could fit no more in they retired to the lounge.

They sat around the Giant Christmas tree and it was present time.

One by one they took it in turns to shower Riley in gifts…

Alice had bought just about every item of clothing she thought Riley would look good in when they were shopping but then Riley had refused to accept.

Jasper had Edward do an inventory of Riley's library and he bought Riley every history book he thought useful that Riley didn't already have.

Rose knew Riley was saving for a car of his own, she also knew the Cullen's were planning that there was going to be something with four wheels' gift wrapped at the end of Riley's drive on the morning of his birthday; so she bought him books on car care, and DVD's on how to drive like a race car driver. A valet kit. Set of tools and just about everything you would need for a car.

Emm's first present was some revenge. He knew Riley thought philosophy a 'giant wank' to quote him so he bought him a book entitled "why dumb asses don't get philosophy." Riley laughed but Emm could tell by the glint in Riley's eye this had started a rang war, come March 15 which was Emm's birthday there would be a retributive present. Emm couldn't wait.

Then Emm gave Riley his real presents, books on politics, political philosophy, biographies and… a jet ski. "try toping that bitches." He said loudly to his family.

"language Emm." Said Esme in response.

Esme gave Riley books on architecture including one (as a gesture) by Lloyd-Wright signed by him. Riley nearly passed out. She then gave him a hard cover book on architecture called "Living buildings" with a piece of masking tape over the name of the author. Riley saw the house on the cover and thought the style looked familiar. He asked permission to remove the tape, Esme nodded. When he pulled it off it revealed Esme Platt her non de plum as an architect. "You did it." Riley yelled and ran over and gave her a hug and a kiss.

For the last month and a half, he had helped her put together a folio of her works for publishing, but he thought it was months off.

"I wouldn't have even thought of it if it wasn't for you. Your present last night was the final nudge. I ran this copy of this morning in a printing factory that was closed for Christmas and happened to have a poor alarm system. I'd like it if you critiqued it before it went to the publisher."

"I'd be honoured." replied Riley holding the book to his heart.

Carlisle gave him books on theology, a huge collection of cd's of classical music, books on art, and an autographed manuscript by the Wesley brothers. Riley was always blown away that Carlisle actually knew the founders of Methodism. They had had long discussions about them along with theology.

Finally, it was Edwards turn. He gave Riley cd's of him playing his compositions. An autographed copy of Roosevelts 'New Deal' and the latest laptop computer plus printer and all accoutrements. Riley beamed. Of course his biggest present he was saving for later that night.

Then there were the presents from the whole Cullen family… in other words, ones they couldn't agree on who thought of first. A massive collection of DVD's, plus a giant screen TV and state of the art player to go with them. A bike, and a set of ski's. The latest mobile phone… the list went on and on.

Once the presents were over it was time for party games and of course this always meant Emm's favourite.

"Who's for karaoke." Emm boomed and a loud whoop went up from the assembled party.

Emm assembled the machine while people were picking their favourite tracks. Riley sidled up to him and pointed out one he really wanted to do for Edward. Emm nodded.

"Do you want to go first?" Emm asked.

Riley shook his head… "I'd like to be the finale if that's ok?"

"No probs, So I'll start off then, after all I'm the Karaoke master." Said Emm. "

Emm then took the microphone "This one is for my best Bro Riley, Happy Christmas…" and to the backing of a strumming electric bass guitar he boomed in a deep sensual voice….

"Two tablespoon's of cinnamon,"

"Oh No!" everyone groaned.

"You know you want it."' Said Emm deviously wiggling his eyebrows before he dived back into the song…with gusto. While everyone started killing themselves laughing.

"and two or three egg whites."

"A half a stick of butter?. Melted  
stick it all in a bowl baby.  
Stir it with a wooden spoon.  
Mix in a cup of flour,  
you'll be in heaven soon.

"Say everybody have you seen my balls  
they're big and salty and brown.  
If you ever need a quick pick me up  
just stick my balls in your mouth.

"Oooo suck on my chocolate salted balls  
stick em in your mouth, and suck em!  
Suck on my chocolate salted balls,  
they're packed full of vitamins, and good for you.  
So suck on my balls.

"Quarter cup of unsweeten chocolate,  
and a half a cup of brandy.  
You throw in a bag or two of sugar  
and just a pinch of vanilla.  
Grease up the cookie sheet.  
Cause I hate when my balls stick.  
Then preheat the oven to three fifty  
and give that spoon a lick?

"Say everybody have you seen my balls  
they're big and salty and brown.  
If you ever need a quick pick me up  
just stick my balls in your mouth.

"Suck on my chocolate salted balls.  
Put em in your mouth, and suck em!  
Suck on my chocolate salted balls,  
there packed full of goodness, high on fiber.  
Suck on my balls.

"[sniff, sniff, sniff]  
Hey, wait a minute.  
What's that smell.  
Smell like something burning.  
Well that don't confront me none.  
Long as I get my rent paid on Friday.  
Baby you better get back in the kitchen.  
Cause I got a sneak'n suspicion.  
Oh man baby, baby!  
You just burned my balls!  
Help me, my balls on fire  
? baby  
my balls are burning  
give me some water!  
Pour some water on me!  
my balls are burning  
oh my goodness,  
I'm blow'n  
I'm blow'n  
do somethin

"Oooo Suck on my chocolate salted balls.  
Put em in your mouth, and suck em!  
They'r on fire baby!  
Suck on my chocolate salted balls,  
put em out baby, blow  
ohh  
Suck on my balls baby  
Suck on my balls baby  
Suck on my, red hot, salted, chocolate balls  
come on baby  
woo, woo  
suck on my balls.  
[blow blow]"

Everyone was rolling around the floor now. Riley who was a major South Park fan had in a fit of insanity introduced Emmett to both the series and the song… The Cullen's never really forgave Riley for that; it was like pouring gas on a flame. But Riley enjoyed it and he and Emm were always taking off Cartman like two big kids.

Rose then grabbed the microphone. "my turn." she said, it was a high bar to step over but Rose managed it. Nancy Sinatra's "these boots were made for walking" started and she hammed it up on the stage… Riley had never seen her like this, totally relaxed and joking. There were jokes about what Emm was going to get as a Christmas present tonight.

Then Alice stood up and gave Rose a high five then took the microphone. Aretha Franklin's "R.E.S.P.E.C.T." started and Alice had a ball. She was actually quite terrifying.

A few quips were made that Jaz better be careful she doesn't rip it off tonight.

Then Alice beckoned Esme up to the stage, she pretended she didn't want to and was dragged up there by Emm and Jas.

Madonna's "Like a prayer" played out and Esme was amazing. Her hand movements perfect.

She then beckoned Carlisle up… "You're not getting away with just sitting there." She said.

They then did a duet of "I love rock and roll." Everyone laughing, Riley had never seen them like this, he liked it.

Then it was Jasper's turn, what else but "Sweet Home Alabama" which he did brilliantly with his Texan accent. Really playing it up, working the stage. Riley was seeing a whole new side to him. Gone was the shy book worm, this kid could seriously rock.

Then it was Edwards turn. He had planned a special for Riley, but that would be towards the end, so he chose Springsteen "Born to run" a private joke on his speed also a hint of Riley's political ambitions.

Now it was Riley's turn. He wanted to save his special song for Edward till last so he chose "Living on a payer" and hammed it up.

Then Emm insisted it was his turn again and hit it off with "Love shack". Which everyone joined in on the chorus.

Rose then stepped up with "You make me feel." More jokes were made about what Emm was going to get tonight.

Then Alice stepped up with Alanis Morrissett's "You ought to know" which she sang with gusto. Causing everyone to joke that Jasper was going to have a tough night.

It seemed to Segway well into Jaspers "Hey Ya."

Carlisle and Esme said that they had done theirs so it was up to Edward to go next… he chose "stand by me" which he sung to Riley. Riley blushed.

Lastly it was time for Riley's choice. "All I want for Christmas". Which he sang to Edward, who if he were human would have blushed. Everyone whooped.

There was a lull after this. And Carlisle announced that it was family tradition at Christmas to go hunting. This surprised Riley for Edward hadn't said anything. A thought flashed through his mind that Edward had no intention of carrying out his promise, but he dismissed it, Edward ALWAYS kept his promises.

"That's fine… I'm getting a bit tired. I can go to bed and see you guy's in the morning." Said Riley trying not to sound disappointed.

"I think I'll sit this one out Carlisle…" Said Edward… "I don't want to leave our special guest all alone."

"That's very considerate Edward." said Esme with a knowing smile on her face.

They all walked out nudging each other and snickering.

Riley began to put two and two together. "They weren't making room for us were they?" he asked.

"No, we always did go hunting… Well actually, they thought you might feel inhibited by their presence."

"They know?'

"They guessed, your body language has been rather telling all evening…"

"Oh… sorry."

"It's fine."

"Edward… I know you promised… but really you don't have to… I want you to want this, don't do it because I forced you to… I'm sorry about that."

"Riley… I've wanted to do this for two months now… I am just concerned for your safety."

"Right…" Said Riley suddenly getting nervous… Fooling around with Jake and Paul was one thing, this was with his life partner… he wanted Edward to enjoy it. He wanted Edward to look back on tonight in 1000 years and smile.

"I will." Said Edward reading Riley's mind… "And remember… this is my first time… I have nothing to compare it to; so it will be great…" Edward then thought he better clear something up… he hoped it wouldn't destroy the mood but it had to be said. "You are alright with receiving aren't you… I mean… I'm just not ready to…"

"Edward, it's fine… I prefer to…"

"Oh…" Edward smiled. He walked over to Riley and went to kiss him.

"Wait… This isn't right." Edward looked confused… "Wait a minute."

Riley went over to the CD shelves and found what he was looking for, and loaded it into the machine and selected the track. He turned the volume to slightly louder than background music but not too loud to distract.

Mark Knopfler's "Storybook Love" began to play. Edward smiled. Riley slowly walked back over to Edward seductively, timing it so that he got to Edward just before the chorus and as soon as the words "My Love is like a storybook story" came out, their lips locked. The kiss deepened.

Riley remembered a line from the end of the movie Princess Bride, now one of the Cullen's favourite movies after Riley introduced them to it…

"Since the invention of the kiss, there have been five kisses that were rated the most passionate, the most pure… This one left them all behind."

'Ditto' he thought, Edward smiled as they kissed…

They began to caress each other. Then they slowly swayed in time to the music. A seductive dance all of their own…

When the track finished Debussy came on soft and light. Edward broke the kiss and took Riley's hand and gently guided him up to their bedroom.

Once upstairs they walked to Edwards room and Edward guided Riley straight over to the giant black metal and wood four poster. Riley Smiled at it, remembering the first bed he saw in this room.

"It wasn't funny." Said Edward smiling himself.

At the edge of the bed they gazed into each other's eye's noticing the nervousness that lay there.

"Edward," Riley whispered. "We don't have to…. If you're not ready that's fine… I want your first time to be when you want it to be."

"I'm ready… I… still… just don't want to hurt you…" said Edward running the back of his hand down Riley's cheek.

"You won't! Edward, you can be so gentle… you WON'T hurt me!"

"But what if I lose control…"

"You won't!"

"But..." Riley silenced Edward with a kiss… It deepened and as Riley was about to push Edward onto the bed and fall on top of him, Edward broke the kiss… "I really should have a bath…" he said.

Riley looked confused… "Edward, I trust that you are clean… you don't sweat and I have never seen anyone take more care in the shower… your fine…"

"No… it's not for hygiene… it's for temperature…" Riley still looked confused. "You know how cold my member can be…" Edward looked down indicating his groin. "It would inhibit you when we… I'll have a bath and it will bring my body temperature up to human levels…"

"Good idea, mind if I join you?" said Riley with a filthy smile.

"Normally I would love you to… but it would take an hour for me to get up to body temperature that way… I'm planning on using boiling water which you mightn't feel comfortable with." Edward joked.

"Boiling?"

"Yes… I won't feel anything and it will only take ten minutes…" Riley didn't look pleased with having to wait for that long.

"Edward… I'm used to your body temperature… it will be fine."

Edward could tell Riley was already nervous and waiting alone for ten minutes might be too much.

"Wait… I have an idea. I'll be back in one minute."

"Can I come?" asked Riley.

"No, I'll only be a minute." Thinking Riley didn't want to see what he was about to do… talk about a mood killer.

Edward ran at vampire speed down to the kitchen where he boiled the kettle. He then undid his fly, pulled out his Johnson, which was hard after a few strokes, stuck it over the kitchen sink and poured the whole kettle over it. He quickly dried his now hot cock off and put it rapidly back in his pants to insulate it, then raced again upstairs.

Riley was sitting on the bed and the next thing he knew Edward was in the doorway… "I'm ready" he said… and then in the blink of an eye he was on top of Riley kissing him passionately… it took Riley a while to get the will to break the kiss and ask what he did.

"I'll tell you later... it doesn't matter now." Said Edward in response and kissed him again. Riley lost all will to ask why and succumbed to Edward's intoxicating mouth and lips… They lay their kissing for a while longer, enjoying exploring each other's mouth's… there was no hurry.

After an Olympic scale make out session Riley got a determined look on his face and suddenly flipped Edward onto his Back.

Riley began undoing Edward's shirt, kissing each bit of exposed skin as he went and it was soon on the floor. Riley then unbuckled Edward's belt and removed his pants. Edward kicking his shoes off. He palmed Edward's bulge which sent a shot of pleasure up Edward's entire body

Riley then returned to Edward's lips, licking a trail up to them. 'you taste good' he thought.

Edward then thought it was his turn and so in a flash flipped Riley and stared grinding into him. Riley's hands were kneading the muscles on Edwards back. He couldn't get enough of Edwards tongue in his mouth… nor could he explore enough of Edward's mouth.

Edward unbuttoned Riley's shirt, his lips never leaving Riley's. The shirt was soon across the room. Edward broke the kiss and gave Riley a filthy grin and then attacked his belt. Riley pants and shoes soon joined his shirt. Edward then lay back down on Riley and ground into his lightly covered hardness. The feeling was exquisite. Riley ground back up against Edward.

Edward then kissed his way down Riley's chest, stopping to lick and tease the nipples which released a groan from Riley… Finally, they were alone, with a house to themselves… they could make noise. And boy did Riley put on an audio show in such circumstances.

When Edward got to Riley's boxer briefs he ran his tongue along the skin above the waistband. It was cold and slimy and felt sooo good to Riley.

Edward then sucked Riley's hardened member through the fabric eliciting a gasp from Riley.

Edward then slowly freed the swollen head of Riley's cock so it just poked out of the waist band and he ran his tongue along it's dry slit. Riley whimpered.

Edward then slowly, ever so slowly unwrapped Riley's cock so it stood proud and erect. Edward held it firmly by the base and admired it. He then licked it from the base just above the ball sack to the tip. Riley's fists laced into Edwards hair.

Edward then went down and licked and sucked on Riley's balls that were extremely sensitive. Riley involuntarily lifted his hips off the bed in response.

Edward put Riley out of his misery and started to slowly suck his member. Riley's groans got louder, interspersed by curses, profanity and blasphemy; until Riley yelled in his head 'Stop!' Edward popped Riley out of his mouth and looked puzzled at him.

"I want to come just by your cock in me tonight…" said Riley sheepishly, hoping that was alright... Edward smiled his sexy crooked smile. He didn't need to say anything.

He kissed back up to Riley's face and they locked lips again.

Riley slowly and gently rolled on top of Edward, then began to kiss a trail down him. He kissed and nibbled his beautiful square jaw, his long neck, he ran his tongue along Edward's collar bone and nibbled it. Then down to the left nipple which he sucked till it was warm, then bit and finally blew on to cool, this sent a shiver up Edwards spine and elicited a devious smile from Riley. He repeated the process with Edward more sensitive right nipple which resulted in him arching up off the bed.

Riley then headed down the happy trail. Running his tongue through the light dusting of hair there. Riley let his tongue swim around Edwards naval to Edwards groan.

At Last, Riley was at the promised land…

He took Edward's now nicely warm and engorged member in his mouth through the fabric of his boxers and blew heated air on his prick, which bobbed in response, Edward had been watching Riley's progress with lust hooded eyes but at this his head flew back onto the pillow, a cry escaping his lips.

Riley repeated this up and down Edwards long shaft.

Edward let out a whimper "please." Riley smiled and took pity on him. Unclothing his member and sinking as much of it as he could get in his mouth, to the satisfied groan of Edward.

He then slowly began to move his head up and down Edward's shaft. As Riley did this he stripped off both their underpants.

Riley produced massive quantities of saliva when he gave head, he spat some on his hand and began to lube his ass with it. He repeated this several times till he was almost dripping back their meanwhile Edwards cock had saliva running down it and over his balls.

Riley sat up and asked with his mind was Edward ready. Edward nodded.

They both presumed Riley would take charge of this part. He was the one with the experience.

He thought 'I would ask what position you would like, but since were trying out your control for the first time we might do inverse missionary if that's ok?"

"Umm… I always presumed I'd be on top…" said Edward.

"Oh… do you want to be… I trust you…" said Riley, a frisson of nervousness waved through him. It wasn't that he thought Edward would lose control and kill him… it was that Edward had a huge cock and he was a little nervous about the first time he took it… he had been practicing for weeks with cucumbers that were about Edwards size… they hurt… a lot! At first… But he was used to it now. He just didn't know if he could take it being shoved in out of is control yet.

"Your right…I'm sorry." Said Edward.

"No… you won't hurt me… we can."

"Riley, we will do it your way… I have no idea what I'm doing… show me, please?"

"Ok, well start like this... we can change position when I loosen up a little."

Riley gave Edward a little more head to moisten him then crawled up him till the head of his cock was nuzzling his puckered entrance.

"You ready?" Riley asked, letting Edward know he could still back out, it was fine. Edward determinedly nodded his head. There was of course no need for protection. Edward could neither contract nor transfer STD's

Riley then slowly began to sink down.

Edward's large head stretched Riley immediately. Riley's breath hitched with the familiar pain. But this was ten times more than with Jake or Paul.

"You ok?" asked Edward concerned… "You don't have to."

"I want to… I need to… I need you!" He began sitting down again slowly. The pain was easing a little but the feeling of being so completely stretched was overwhelming. Though painful it also felt so good.

Inch by excruciating inch he took Edward, who lay there perfectly still. After only about 6 inches, it was as much as he could take, but it would have to do… he felt Edwards head nudging his second tight entrance. Even though he didn't need to, Edward was panting by this stage, it was feeling amazing.

Riley took a few breaths, then slowly rose up again till Edward was almost out and then went down again slowly. He repeated this, slowly picking up pace. The pain was gone now and the feeling of having something so big in him was amazing. His gland was under constant stimulus and it was starting to tingle.

"You liking it?" Riley gasped.

"Yes… oh yes." Was all Edward could say, he was having so much pleasure hr couldn't think straight… It was of course even more stimulating for him because he could also feel everything Riley felt.

By now Edward's head was starting to push through Riley's tightness, eliciting a deep burning sensation.

Edward didn't know where to put his hands, he was in so much pleasure. He ran them constantly over Riley's body, Riley hands were on Edwards chest providing leverage and support for his riding.

He tried to go right down and a delicious shot of pain rocked through his body when his ass cheeks hit Edwards thighs and Edward's entire head was buried in his deep tightness. "fuck" he cried out,

"You ok?" Edward asked.

"Yeah feels so good."

Edward couldn't take it anymore, there was something wild and primal rising in him… he flipped a startled Riley over onto his back, his leg splayed and began to pump into him.

"oh fuck Edward…. God! not so deep!" Cried Riley in pain. Edward managed to control himself. Just... But he was nearing climax and he started working in deeper again... This time Riley could take it… it burnt like made, but he liked that. Soon Edward was slamming into Riley, his balls smacking loudly against his buttocks, the sound mingled with Riley's screams of pleasure and pain and reverberated around the room.

Edward didn't trust himself to touch Riley now, he grabbed the sheets which tore, the bed head which splintered.

Riley's gland was on fire and the warmth and tingling was spreading, Riley had never had sex like this before. His whole body was tingling now and he knew he was done for. "gonna cum" he screamed wrapping his legs around Edward and in seconds sheets of cum coated his stomach and chest. His fingers scratched down Edwards back as he grabbed onto him crying out his name in ecstasy.

Riley's hole tightened like a vice on around Edwards cock, this pushed Edward over the edge, he grabbed hold of the metal support of the bed canopy and it buckled, the shriek of tortured steel hitting the same pitch as Riley's screams as he came… Edward pounded his seed even deeper into Riley flooding him completely. Screaming out "Riley I love you."

Edward kept pumping and he kept squirting.

Riley was delirious by now being fucked through his orgasm, he was screaming incoherently and flailing around. He had never felt like this before.

They finally climbed down and Edward lay on top of Riley still buried deep inside him. Riley legs were still locked around his back. They lay there like that for ages not speaking, not thinking, just completely sated.

"I love you Edward." Riley eventually managed to collect himself to say.

"I love you too Riley."

Edward remained inside Riley. Vampires never went flaccid if they didn't want to. When Edward thought Riley had recovered, he started gently thrusting his cock again.

"Oh God, you're not going to fuck me again!" cried Riley.

"You'll love it." said Edward angling to hit Riley's prostate… he thought three medical degrees come in useful sometimes… The divine sensation emanating from his gland silenced Riley's protest, all he could do was hold on for the ride, crying out in ecstasy. Edward began to pick up the pace, thrusting deeper. By now Riley was stretched, so while it burned it didn't hurt so much… Edward took Riley to the edge of another orgasm, then fucked him at vampire speed which pushed him over to deafening cries, Riley adding to the sticky mess on his stomach and chest. Yet again the tightening in Riley's hole pushed Edward onto the edge, he grabbed hold of the side of the bed and in a shriek of metal he came again deep in Riley. The bed wobbled and collapsed, Edward ignored it continuing to fuck Riley through his orgasm.

They lay there on the torn mattress on the floor panting…

Edward fucked Riley again several times through the night in this position. By now what was left of the bed was soaked from Riley sweat and other body fluids. Sweat sheened on Riley and he was panting like a bitch in heat. His ass felt numb, but in a good way. And his balls ached from coming so hard, so often.

Edward let Riley doze off for a while still remaining seated in him… he didn't know if he ever wanted the feeling of being joined so intimately to go away. Now he knew why when Rose and Emm and Alice and Jasper first met they were uncontactable for several weeks…

Riley had an erotic dream staring Edward and so Edward started up again. Riley was delighted in the experience of waking up by ass fucking, his dreams coming to life.

Eventually they were interrupted; in the distance there was the sound of the other Cullen's nearing; laughs, whoops and hollers that only Edward could hear, obviously letting their presence be known to save embarrassment. Edward looked at the clock… they had been fucking for six hours on and off, mostly on...

Edward ever so reluctantly withdrew his cock from Riley who whimpered at the feeling of emptiness after being so completely filled for so long. It was tinged pink.

"Riley, are you ok?"

"Sure… that's normal after the fuck you gave me… I'm not gushing blood… it's fine."

Edward helped Riley up so they could change the bed before they had company. Riley couldn't stand.

"Fuck Edward, you fucked me so hard I'm paralysed."

"What?" said Edward shocked.

"It's ok… I doubt if it's permanent… I'll be fine in the morning."

As Edward went to pick up Riley he noticed the blemished starting to show all over his body.

"Oh, God Riley… how badly are you hurt?" Edward cried.

Riley didn't understand till Edward softly touched what was going to be a pretty ugly bruise on his arm in the shape of fingers…

"Edward, It's fine… I'm not sore or anything… we knew this was going to be a bit physical…"

"Riley I brutalized you… I can't tell you how sorry I am… I'm a monster!" Edward said in despair.

Riley was having none of it. "Edward, tonight was the best night of my life… Don't ruin my bliss." And with that he grabbed Edward by the neck dragged him over and kissed Edward passionately on the lips… it had the desired effect.

When they finally broke apart Riley pondered what he was going to say… he knew it was rude to ask, but he had to know; he asked hesitantly… "Was it good for you?"

Edward smiled. "Riley, it was amazing… I never thought it could be like that…. It was the best night of my life too." Riley Smiled.

"Riley, how are you going to explain these marks to your mother?"

"Simple… Your guy's tried to teach me how to ski, but I spent more time on my ass then vertical… everyone gets lots of bruises doing that and the hand prints were when you guys tried to grab me to stop me falling… piece of cake…"

Edward marvelled at Riley… he certainly was cut out to be a politician… How long did it take him to think of that lie? Not even a couple of seconds… All Edward could say was "Now let's get this cleaned away before we get sprung."

Edward at vampire speed cleared away the broken bed and assembled the replica new one that he had aside for just this eventuality; after Rose and Emm experiences he thought better to be prepared, he imagined Riley would need a good night sleep after their coitus.

Next Edward pulled the new mattress out that he had hiding in his wardrobe and changed the sheets. Then placed an amazed Riley back in bed; thereupon he went and got a washcloth and cleaned Riley and himself up. After throwing it in the wash hamper he climbed into bed with Riley,

They snuggled together.

"Thank you." Said Riley.

"Thank you" replied Edward.

Just as Riley was about to doze off he sleepily mumbled "Merry Christmas My love"

Edward responded "'Merry Christmas My heart"

End notes

I hope you enjoyed this little story. And stay tuned there will be more from these boys in the new Year.

Happy Christmas Everyone especially my main supporters Vykki_Q and Elizabeth; may the New Year bring you and all of you everything you wish! XXXXXX


End file.
